


Nagito Komaeda x Reader One Shots

by sickkmcr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Danganronpa Goodbye Despair
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Comfort, Comforting Nagito Komaeda, Dom Nagito Komaeda, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Nipple Play, Other, nagito komaeda x reader - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickkmcr/pseuds/sickkmcr
Summary: Nagito Komaeda x Reader One-Shots. Fluff and NSFW ^^ REQUESTS OPEN! Comfort character go brr brr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

requests are open :) 

nsfw 

fluff 

other??

i’m so sorry for deleting the last one 😭 i genuinely don’t know why i did that?? i think i assumed it wasn’t getting attention or that i already had a one shot work? idk i’m dumb. anyway it’s back :) i thought i’d add a separate work for my Nagito content bc ,, brr brr you all love him <3

ill be adding already written works too :3


	2. “I’m Okay if You’re Okay.” Comforting! Nagito Komaeda x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were feeling pretty down, but Nagito came to cheer you up :)

" KNOCK KNOCK ~ " 

"Huh?" You rolled over in bed, and cracked open your eyes. "The .. door?" You sat up, sniffling. "Whatever. They'll go away." You tossed yourself back in bed.

but ..

they kept knocking.

"Who could that even be??" You asked, finally getting out of your room. 

You made it to the door, shakily unlocking it. "Huh?" You backed up a bit, seeing no one other than Nagito Komeada. The Ultimate Lucky Student. He stood in your doorway, holding a local market store bag in his hands. "I-I know my appearance is sudden, and if you want me to just leave I completely I understand .." He began. "But, I couldn't help but notice you in class today." Nagito said. You swallowed hard. Of course he noticed.

You had dragged yourself to school that day, doing everything you could to keep it together. You knew you couldn't keep missing school. Even if it was hard ..

"You seemed down." Nagito said, looking at his feet. "So, I wanted to come by."

"To see me?" You questioned, blinking. "Ah! I can go - you don't need trash like me in your apartment anyw-"

"No! I didn't mean it like that." You grabbed his arm. "Come in, please."

and so, you led him into your room. "You have a beautiful bedroom, y/n .." Nagito was in awe as he looked around. "I-Uh .. thanks." You smiled, climbing onto your bed. You pushed the covers away, making room for him to sit beside you. "You didn't have to go through the trouble of coming by, Nagito." You said.

He looked a bit hurt with those words, but sat in front of you on the bed nonetheless. "You're right. You really deserve someone better but .. I wanted to." The white haired boy said. "I got you something!" He handed you a cloth bag from the store. "I hope you like it. I put a lot of thought into it." He sounded happy. "Aww .. thank you, Nagito." You smiled, feeling a faint blush grow on your face.

You set the bag in your lap, pulling the contents out. The first thing was a white, fuzzy teddy bear. "That's so cute!" You exclaimed, holding it against your chest. The look of anxiety on his face quickly switch over to flustered. He fumbled with his jacket strings, watching you take out the next thing. A coffee cup with hot chocolate mix by it. "There's .. two?" You pulled out another. "Oh .. " Nagito laughed a bit, blushing.

"I got one for both of us. I thought we could have some together." He explained. "Do you have time tonight? We could do that." You said, about to put the bag away but .. there was something on the bottom of it. "Hm?" You pulled it out. A envelope.

"What's this?" You lifted it up. "I must have left that in there! it's noth-" Before he could finish his sentence .. you had already began opening it. You took out out, and began to read it under your breath.

"Y/N .. If I were honest, I would write letters days on end for you. I'd love to tell you how I feel but .. why would such an amazing person as you love me? i feel so unworthy to lie eyes on you. but, i can't stay away from the ways you treat me. the way you say my name .. nobody has ever been so kind or so .. sensational .. toward me. i see your face, i hear your voice .. and i feel complete. i don't need anyone else but you. you'll never see this, or even know but .. i love you, y/n. "

You looked up from the letter, gently holding it between your fingers. "Do you really feel that way?" You asked, setting it on your bed. "Y/N .." Nagito started to get up. "I shouldn't have bothered you - I'm sorry." He went for the door. "Nagito! Nagito, please." You took his arm, feeling tears well in your eyes. "Please. Don't leave me." Your lip quivered. Knowing he felt the way he did .. you needed him there.

"Y/N?" He turned around, letting go of the doorknob.

You tightly wrapped your arms around him, sobbing against his chest. "D-Don't cry!" Nagito said, slowly hugging you back. You felt his warm embrace hold you closer. "It's gonna be okay. You're .. You're not alone." He said, gently holding your head against his chest. "I know how much it hurts, y/n." Nagito began. "But, just know .. it'll be okay. It'll always get better. You can give up yet!" He pulled away to look you in the eyes.

"You can't fall into despair y/n." Nagito said, taking your hands in his. "You're stronger than you think." He told you, sliding his hands up your arms. As he pulled you closer to him, he smiled. "You have to hold onto hope! when you don't feel like you can do it .." Nagito brought a hand up to your face, smearing away a tear. "I'll always be here to assure you .. that you can." He said, kissing your forehead.

"I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." He nodded, bringing you back into a hug. "I love you more than anything y/n." He whispered, running a free hand against your back. "Im an utter wreck without you." He confessed.

"Where would I be if I lost you?" Nagito asked. You pulled away from him, wiping away any stray tears. "What are you talking about? Do you really care that much?" You asked, looking back at Nagito standing before you.

"Y/N .." He frowned a little. "Of course I do. I can't live without someone like you. You're my only hope. You're the one I need." He said, placing his hands on either side of your face. You looked up at him, seeing his own watery eyes. "Words express how much I care. If anyone can convince me it's okay, y/n .. it's you. And I'd like to do the same." He rubbed his thumb across your cheek.

"It doesn't matter what people say. You'll always mean something to me. I'm always here for you." Nagito said, meeting your eyes.

"No matter what. I'll always love you. Somewhere in my heart .. i just can't let you go. And .. I don't plan to either. I love you, y/n.

You let those pent up tears run down your face, nodding.

"I need you here to stay." Nagito said, pressing his lips against yours. "Can you do that for me?" He asked you. "Nagito I-I .." You choked up on your words. "I love you." You shook your head, hugging him.

___

Your got chocolate had gone cold, but that was the least of your worries. You had found yourself cuddled up with Nagito, forgetting everything and everyone else in the world. "Thank you .. Y/N." Nagito said, lifting his head up to meet your eyes. "For what?" You asked.

"For being here. There's nobody else I feel so .. safe around." He hummed, holding you closer. "I love you, so much." He said, and kissed your cheek. You could feel him smile as he did so, lighting your heart up inside.


	3. “No More Goodbyes.” Nagito Komaeda x S41cidal Reader (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: S4C1D4L READER   
> Pretty much how it sounds, Nagito is there for you when you’re feeling s4c1d4l.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling really bad tonight, and wrote this to make myself feel better ,, might be shitty it’s 1am 🥴

“Are you going to do it?” 

You froze, feeling your heart drop straight to your stomach. “Nagito?” You slowly turned around to see him. He stood a few feet away, staring blankly at you.

“How troubling. I’d hate to lose a classmate so soon.” He sighed. “This is it, right?” You asked, half talking to yourself. You looked down at the courtyard, shivering at the sound of his voice behind you. “It doesn’t have to be.” Nagito said, crossing his arms. “That is, unless you want it to be.” 

You turned back, seeing him staring back at you with a blank expression. “That’s it. I do.” You nodded, keeping your eyes on his. “Goodbye, Komaeda.” You moved your eyes away, back down at the ground beneath the two of you.

“Wait! Don’t say that! At least .. not so soon.”He said, striding towards you.

“Y/N .. please, don’t say your goodbyes yet. It doesn’t have to be this way.” Nagito held his hand out to you. “I-I don’t understand.” You said, watching him step closer. “You’re not alone, Y/N. You don’t have to do this. You’re desperately holding onto some sort of false hope .. but you don’t need that.” 

You didn’t say anything.

“Ah, I see. I guess I don't have what it takes, do I?” He said, dropping his arm back down.

“What?” You questioned, slowly tilting your head.

“To help you, right? A pathetic person like me couldn’t begin to. But, I want to do my best. Stay with me, Y/N.” Nagito walked up beside you, gently taking one of your hands. “Please ..” He began, lightly squeezing your hand before looking up at you with a expression you had never seen before. He took in a breath, a hint of pain pouring from his word before speaking. Let me be the one to save you.” He said, rubbing his thumb against your hand.

“This .. it all feels like a dream.” You said, looking back down. The trees lining the courtyard moved in the wind, leaving a calming sound in the air. Nagito’s words repeated in your head, ringing like a bell. 

Did he mean that?

You looked back him. He stared out at the courtyard beside you, then back to you. “Even if this is a dream .. I’m wide awake, y/n. I know you’re strong .. I know you can do this.  We can do it.” Nagito held his arms wide open for you. “What do you say, Y/N? Let’s live. Together.” 

You turned around, grabbing onto him as you fell into his chest. “Ah-" He stumbled back, but quickly held onto you. “l can’t lose you, Y/N. I can’t go without the sound of your voice .. The future ahead of you, Y/. It’ll be okay.” He calmly said, brushing his hand against your back. 

“I’ll make sure of that. Every step of the way, I’ll be here.” Nagito pulled away, facing your tear stained face. “If you aren’t here.. “ He brought a hand up to the side of your face, giving you a warm smile. 

“I’d never be able to say that, “I love you” ever again.” He whispered, wiping any stray tears away. “I can’t stand the thought of repeating that without your living response.” 

“You .. love me?” You sniffled, hesitantly placing your hand over his. “Of course I do .. and, I’ll always be here for you, never forget that. Through everything, I promise, I’m here.”

“You aren’t going to leave me?” You asked, 

“Never.” He tightly hugged you. “I’ll be yours. I-I mean .. I meant .. I’ll be your hope.” Nagito said, a blush spreading across his face. “No more goodbyes.” He said, holding you close. “No more goodbyes..” You repeated. 


	4. “Happy.” Nagito Komaeda x Reader (fluff / sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day with (implied s/o) Nagito, confessing his feelings towards love, and how strongly he feels about you. <3

The sound of rain pattered down against the grass, leaving a familiar smell in the air. You leaned back a little, slowly rocking back and forth on your porch swing. Your feet brushed against the cool porch wood, reminding you of how the weather was that morning.

"Y/N?" You turned back, seeing Nagito leaning against the back doorway. "Nagito!" You smiled, almost falling off the swing. "I-I got a little worried when I didn't see you this morning.." He said, lightly pressing his cheek against the door frame. "Ah-Sorry.." 

"You don't have to apologize, it's okay." He brushed it off with a carefree smile. "Did you sleep alright?" You asked, watching him sit beside you. "I suppose, it was much more comforting with you beside me." Nagito said, reminding you of yesterday. You had a sleepover with him, watching disney movies and such. 

"Too bad it's raining, we could have done more today." You hummed, feeling him lay his head in your lap. "I like it." He smiled up at you. "I guess I don't mind it too much." You said, running your hand across his cheek. "Days like these always give me time to think, you know?" Nagito said, his smile falling. "Think about .. what exactly?" You asked.

"Y/N.." He began and looked away from you. "Have you ever wanted someone to care about you?" Nagito asked, holding your hand against his cheek. "That's what i've always dreamed of.." He smiled, meeting your eyes. "To be .. loved." His voice grew softer, almost a whisper at this point. 

"Nagito.." You tilted your head, rubbing your thumb against his cheek. "But.." He quickly sat up, almost hitting his forehead against yours. The swing creaked, and he raised his voice over the rain. "You love me, right?" He asked. His once expression of sadness switched over to something closer to fear. "Of course I do." You nodded, pressing your lips against his forehead. "There won't be a single day I won't." You said, watching a faint tint of red blotch across his face. You moved back a little, just so you could see him better. "Love .. " Nagito uttered beneath his breath, swiping his palm against one of his glassy eyes. 

"I-I love you too, y/n." He said, gently brushing his fingers against yours. "There's nothing I cherish more .. than you." Nagito said, gently pulling you closer towards him. "Nothing?" You questioned. 

"Nothing. Not a single thing .. not a single person could replace you." He shook his head. "I don't need anything but you." He said, intertwining his fingers with yours. "You're my hope, y/n." He said, bringing both your hands against his chest. "Do you feel that?" Nagito asked you, pressing your hand a little harder against his chest. You could feel his heartbeat, it was racing. 

"It's kind of embarrassing." He laughed, glancing away. "I should be more calm around you." The white haired boy sighed, looking down, but still held your hand right. "My heart beats for you, y/n. Each breath I take .. its for you." He lifted his head up. "I never thought I would feel this way towards anyone." Nagito said, steadily keeping his eyes on you. He wore a calm, straight face. "But, here we are." He laughed a little, bringing your hand up to his face. "I promise, none of this will change." He said, slowly moving closer. 

"I'll always be right here. And you will be too, won't you?" He asked you, gripping the swing chain beside your head. 

"I-I will." You nodded, getting a little nervous. He was only a couple inches away from you at this point. 

He smiled, getting close enough to brush his lips against yours before closing the small gap between them. 

You froze a little, but found yourself softly kissing him back for a moment. 

Nagito moved back, quietly laughing. "My .. hope." He whispered, moving his hand off the chain. "Do you want to go inside?" He asked, getting up off the swing. "We can do whatever you'd like." He said, holding his hand out for you. You nodded, taking it in yours. 

He led you past the back door, holding it open for you to step through. "I'll make some tea, is that okay y/n?" He asked, walking a bit ahead of you to the to kitchen. "Y-Yeah." You replied, following behind. You leaned back against the counter, looking around. There wasn't really much in there noteworthy. 

after tea, you both snuggled up on the couch. :)

He laid his against your shoulder, pulling you close against him. "I don't have much longer left here.." Nagito said, holding you tighter. "And of course.. i'd like to spend it with you." He said, startling you a bit. "Don't go saying depressing things like that!" You pulled back, meeting his face. "Y-Y/N! I'm sorry I-I .." 

"It's fine." You sighed, grabbing the remote off the coffee table. "Let's just spend as long as we get together, happy." You said, tugging the blanket over yourself. "Happy." Nagito repeated, snuggling back against you. "That's right." You smiled, softly pressing your lips against his. 

_Happy_.


	5. “Punishment Time!” Servant! Nagito Komaeda x Reader (NSFW) PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping from Nagito was never a good idea. Or was it? Punishment Time :)

You felt your ears ring as you sprinted across the halls. It was dead quiet except for the familiar clinking of chains behind you. A certain servant was set to keep tabs on you but you had somehow gotten out of your room. "Oh, Y/N!~" He cooed. As his voice got closer, you didn't know how much more your legs could take. Then for a second, it was silent. "Thank God .. " You sighed, stopping to catch your breath. Before your heart beat could even begin to slow down, you felt a hand cover your mouth from behind. 

"Did you really think you could get out of here that easily, Miss Y/N?" Nagito asked, pulling you back against his chest. His other hand ran up your own chest, letting his fingers pressing against it. "Your heart is racing . . " He whispered, sliding his hand up to your throat. His fingers brushed against your skin as he spoke. "So is mine." He said.

"We can't have this happen again, now can we?" He asked, loosely gripping your throat."That wouldn't end well for either of us .. I'd hate to see you go so soon." He said with a little frown. He let go, quickly turning you to face him. You looked up at him. He wore carefree smile on his face with his eyes on yours. "Lets go, shall we?" He took your hand, tightly holding on as he intertwined the both of your fingers together. You were too afraid to say anything, but nodded. 

As he walked you back to your room, you wondered why he was so calm. It could be worse, you thought. "Is there something on your mind y/n?" He asked, looking down at you. "What?" You said without hesitation. "You looked like you were deep in thought. You weren't planning to run away again from me again, were you?" He asked. You looked away, feeling uneasy from his constant eye contact. You shook your head. 

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He looked back ahead. "I'm-I'm not afraid of you." You lied, watching his expression change. He probably saw right through that. "Whatever you say y/n." He replied, stopping at the door of your room. "Right." You said, trying to pull your hand away from his. "Wh-Why aren't you letting go?" You asked, struggling. He let go, and pressed a hand against the door behind you. He leaned towards you, getting a bit too close to your face than you were comfortable with. "Did you think I was just going to leave you by yourself?" He laughed. "Tsk .. Poor, naive y/n." He shook his head, meeting your eyes. "You should have stayed in your room." He got closer. "I-I will." You agreed, nodding.

"Good!" He smiled. "But, i can't let you off the hook without any .. consequences." He tilted his head. "Consequences?" You repeated, a feeling of fear bubbling in your stomach. "Are you going to kill me or something?" You asked. "Kill you?!" He looked hurt. "I could .. " His eyes trailed down your body. "You won't try to get away from me again, will you Y/N?" He asked, looking back up.Your eyes darted past him, thinking of how you could easily make a run for it. "Will you?" He asked, moving his head back into your field of vision. "I-I guess not .. " You stuttered. "Good." He nodded, bringing his lips up to your neck. 

" Servant? What do you think you're doing?"  Monoca came up to the both of you.

"Gh .." Nagito pulled away. "Y/N wasn't following orders as she should. I was just about to make sure she knows her place." He explained. "Isn't that right?" His eyesslowly moved over to you. "Mhm." You hummed. Mononca's eyes lingered on you for a few excruciating seconds. "Okay." She said in response. Once she left, Nagito moved you aside and opened your door. "Well, go on." He pressed a hand against your back. You hesitantly stepped in, hearing the door close behind you. 

"Well, y/n .. It's just us now, isn't it?"

You turned back, noticing he was still there. "Why are you such a creep?!" You asked, backing up. "I almost feel bad for you." He began, striding towards you. "You must be so afraid." He took ahold of your waist, pressing your body into his. "So, alone." He brought a hand up to your face, running his fingers across your cheek. "Poor y/n. So ..  vulnerable ." He hummed to himself. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" You asked, trying to shove him off. "Even if you got away," He began holding you tighter against himself. "You wouldn't get very far .. " He leaned in towards your ear. 

"Once I've got you like this, you're helpless." He whispered, pressing his lips up against your ear. "What the hell are you doi-" You paused, feeling his hard on pressing into your waist. You had gotten yourself into some deep shit. He pulled away, meeting your face again. "I can't let you get away with that, Y/N." He said, pushing you up against the wall behind him. Before you could respond he had lifted you up, supporting all your weight with your legs around him. 

"Wh-" You began. In fear of falling ass first on the floor, your instincts took over. You locked your arms around his neck, feeling the cool metal of his kinky hope man chain. I'm sorry he brought his face closer to yours, bringing you into a rough, sloppy kiss. "Mmphh!" You practically moaned. It had been a while since anyone had kissed you. Sure, he wasn't the best at it but .. 

The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours. 

As your mouths separated. "That was .." You blinked. "Interesting." 

He pulled a casual Nagito and ignored what you said. "Y/N." He said in a more serious tone, leaning towards your neck. "Are you a virgin?" He asked, gliding his tongue against your neck before biting down. "A-Ah-" You cried out, covering your mouth without a proper answer. His tongue ran against the bite marks. How were you supposed to explain that?! 

He moved his head back, sliding a hand up your skirt. "D-Dont put your hands there!" You protested. Before he went any further, his fingers slid under the hem of your bottoms, pulling at them. The blush on your face was obvious by now. Moving his fingers down the fabric, he began to rub them against your delicates. You bit down on your lip, hiding any signs of pleasure from this. "Hmph." He hummed, annoyed at your response. 

His fingers made it back up, plunging two fingers into his mouth. "Mhmmm." He nodded, pulling them out with with a thick string of saliva running down them. "Eh? Wh-What are doing?" 

"You didn't answer me." Nagito said, slipping his tongue between his two drenched fingers. "Why are you asking me that?" You asked, feeling him finally pull down your underwear. "H-Hey!" You said, letting him hike your thigh up. It didn't take you long to realize your words were as good as silence to him. He was too focused on other things. His fingers glided against your skin before two fingers were roughly shoved in. 

You yelped, tightening your arms around his neck. A laugh left his lips as he scissored you open, beginning to pump into you without mercy.You didn't want to show any signs of your pain, it was embarrassing. But, the sadist in him didn't mind. "Y/N~" He looked at you with a little head tilt. "Don't you like the way you grip my fingers?" He asked, leaning back into your neck. "No!" You lied, shaking your head. "Your pussy seems to think other wise." He quickened his pace. 

"Stop I-It already! It fucking hurts!" You finally said, scowling. "That's all you had to say." He said with a petty smile. He let go of your thigh, shrugging. You took this opportunity to pull up your panties, avoiding his gaze as he brought his wet fingers into his mouth. "What a pervert. You mumbled, but .. you both knew you were into it. Sure he was a major creep but, a attractive one. "Could I ask you something?" Nagito questioned, still being oddly close. Mans doesn't know what personal space is. "What is it now?" You asked. "Don't you want to know .." He grabbed your face. "What true despair feels like in your throat?" He whispered. 

"In my .. throat?" You were visibly lost in that question. He gently pushed you down to your knees. "What do you-" You paused, watching him unbuckle his pants. "Oh .. oH-" You jerked your head away, covering your eyes. "Don't be so shy y/n~" He moved your hands off your eyes. He guided your hands to rest on either side of his hips. "What's with that look on your face?" He asked, looking a bit disappointed. "Well, come on y/n .. say aah!" He squished your face. Your face grew hotter that wasn't the only thingwith each word that left his mouth. A bubbly feeling of embarrassment and humiliation filled your stomach as you looked up at the servant. 

Any remnants of dignity you had left went straight out the window. You screwed your eyes shut, and opened your mouth for him.Your heart raced with anticipation .. either that or fear as he slowly gripped the back of your head, harshly tangling his fingers up in your hair.The pain of someone yanking your hair like this .. Second thoughts began to fill up your mind, and you tried to pull away. But, he was the ultimate lucky student after all. Before you could even react, his member had already slid it's way past your lips to the back of your throat. "Mmph!" You held onto his hips for dear life, gagging harder than you ever had. " Oh god .. what if I puke on his dick ?" You asked yourself. 

He began to fuck your face harder, each gag gripping his member perfectly. "Y-Y/N .. " He groaned out, catching your attention. "Op-Open your eyes!" He demanded, scaring you. You slowly squinted your eyes open, unintentional tears threatening to spill down your face. "I want to see your face." He confessed in a low tone. "Mmhhfpphh .. " You said in response. It took him longer than you had expected to inch closer to the brink of filling your throat with his h o p e

Those incoherent mumbles you heard of your name grew louder between gasps as he leaned his head back against the wall. So much for staying quiet. You'd never admit it but, he looked so goddamn hot. The grip on your head tightened as you felt him twitch inside your throat. You could tell he was trying to hold back any bottom noises moans. "Ah-Hah .. Y/N!~" He let out a deep breath, gripping your hair. At this point tears had began to stream down your cheeks in response to something like this in your throat. 

With repetitive gasps of your name, the sudden feeling of ~hope~ filled your throat. You winced at the taste. Who knew what his diet consisted of .. it sure wasn't pineapple juice. He tried pulling away, but he held on. "Y/N .. I still feel my cum in your mouth." He looked down towards the confused expression on your face. "Swallow it for me, wouldn't you?" He pouted. 

You did as he said, coughing a bit as he let you pull your face back. You glanced up to him, looking off as you wiped the h o p e off the corners of your mouth. "Y/N?" He helped you off your knees. "Are you okay?" He noticed the tears on your cheeks. You swallowed any lasting spit gathered in the sides of your cheeks. "It's alright." You assured him. "I-I didn't mean to make you cry!" He quickly yanked his pants up, bringing shaky hands up to your face before pulling you into his chest. Your felt his arms grip your back. "Nagito! I'm okay!" You pulled away, but couldn't escape his embrace. It felt nice to get a hug though .. 

He finally let go, his eyes scanning your body. "Why are you still dressed?" He smirked, taking your hand. "Wh-" You didn't get to finish that sentence. He led you over to your bed, pushing you onto the mattress. No matter how scary he was, he had you tangled in this web of lust. "Don't be so nervous, he climbed over and sat in front of you. "You can undress me first." Nagito held out his arms, offering himself to you. You bit your lip, sighing. You felt like two teenagers experimenting in their room. It was kinda ..weird. But, in a good way.


	6. “Punishment Time!” Servant! Nagito Komaeda x Reader (NSFW) PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continuation) Leading farther into this sudden experience with the servant. Maybe more submissive than you’d expected.

"O-Okay .." You nodded, sliding two shaky hands over his body. You slowly tugged his coat off his arms and onto the floor. "See? It isn't that bad." Nagito smiled, making you feel a bit better. "I-I guess not." You said, holding your hands against his cheeks as you pressed your lips into his. Nagito leaned into the kiss, taking over more than you thought he would. He moaned, growing more needy with each second. You felt his teeth sink into your lower lip, tempting you to jerk away from the sudden pain. But, you didn't. Instead, you let out a small sound of pain as you gripped his shirt.

Before he could get any further, you got an idea. You pulled away from him and began climbing off the bed, causing him to give you a confused expression. "Is something wrong?" Nagito asked, turning around to face you. "No, not at all." You smirked, pushing him back against the bed. "Ah! Y-Y/N!" He gasped, watching you straddle him. You ran your hands over his chest and began to press your lips against his neck, leading down his collarbone. 

"A-Ah!~" He moaned, melting under your touch. If anything, he hadn't faced how needy he was for you. You nibbled and sucked his pale skin, leaving red blotches all around. You continued and pulled his sweater over his head, lying it behind you onto the bed. You turned back to see him, meeting his flustered face. "Y-Y/N, please.." Nagito panted, losing his composure already. You pulled away and ran your thumb over the marks, then looked down at him. "Y/N, I'm begging you! Y-You can do anything you want to me." Nagito nodded, looking more pathetic than ever.

He whined and started to sit up more. Before he could get very far, you took the chain around his neck in your hands and pulled him closer. "Gh!" Nagito choked a bit, but complied. "An-Anything." His breath hitched. You weren't used to seeing this side of Nagito. Submissive.

You brought your lips up to his, slowly deepening the kiss once again. You felt his hot salvia mix with yours as he explored every inch of your mouth. It didn't take long for him to pull away. The anticipation grew in his eyes as he quickly pulled your shirt over your head. "Is this okay?" Nagito asked before going any further. "O-Of course." You nodded, missing the point of letting him leave now. And frankly, you didn't want him to.

You lifted off his hips just enough to slide your panties and skirt off, seeing the absolute amusement in his eyes light up.

Before you even began to, Nagito was already trying to get his pants off for you. "Are you that desperate for me, Nagito?" You questioned, moving off him enough to get his jeans and boxers down. After exposing his member, you slowly brushed your fingers over it, leaving precum all over them. "Ah~D-Don't tease me, Y/N!" Nagito said, going to grab your hand.

You looked back up at him, the lust in his expression matching up with yours. He didn't want to wait any longer, and neither did you. "Don't worry." You waved your hand, climbing back over him. "Y/N.." Nagito uttered your name as you kissed him, feeling his teeth brush over your lips. "Mhmmm-" He drew back, running his hands up towards your chest. "C-Can I?" Nagito asked you. "Yeah, It's alright." You nodded, bringing your lips back against his. He fumbled with the hooks of your bra for a second, but finally got it off. 

He groped one of your boobs and began pinching your nipple on the other. You pulled away for a second to catch your breath, only to notice how utterly fascinated he was. "I-I never expected them to be like this." He said, squeezing your chest in his hands. You took in a shaky breath, getting more heated than ever. Of course, you didn't really get much from it but .. the idea of him doing that was mesmerizing to you.

"Pretty Y/N .." He moved his hands away, and brought them up to your face. "Ngh .." Nagito looked down at your body against his. "Plea-Please.." He panted, looking back up to you. "Le-Let me inside.." He begged, hovering a hand over your hip. "Whatever you want." You replied, pressing a quick kiss against his lips.

With your hands pressed up against Nagito's chest, one of his hands loosely brushed over your hips. You slowly lifted yourself above his dick, trying not to hesitate too much. "Gh .. " You took in a breath before trying to take in his entire girth without a problem. "Mmmg-gh!" Nagito moaned, feeling you slowly fill your nether-regions with his dick. "Ah-G-God.." You groaned, supporting yourself against him, staying there for a second.

"Are you alright?" Nagito asked, giving you a more soft, concerned look. "Y-Yeah." You assured him, pushing the hair out of your face. Though it felt as if he were tearing you up inside, you fought through the pain to bounce up and down even faster on his dick. "Hah .. Hah .. Th-The idea of Y/N riding m-me!" Nagito gripped one of your wrist, bucking his hips the best he could. "Who would ha-have thought?!" He asked, using his other hand to dig into the side of your stomach with hard each movement.

The more he rambled on about fucking you, the harder keeping your pace started to get. "The pure warmth of being inside .. Ah!~ Is .. Is more tantalizing than any embodiment of hope!" He exclaimed, letting go of your wrist to grope your chest.

"It's .. a-amazing!" Nagito squeezed the boob in his hand without a single thought, feeling the contractions of your walls against his dick. "Na-Nagito!" You gasped, the pleasure of grinding into him growing more intense. "I can't believe it!" He groaned, grabbing either side of your hips, forcing you to slam into him even harder. "I don't .. I don't think I can take much more, Miss Y/N!" Nagito said. "The more I-I look at you, th-the more I-I need you .." He panted, struggling to string out a sentence. You pinched his nipples between your fingers, feeling him twitch inside you. "Wh-What are you do- Y-Y/N!~" He moaned, feeling a bit overstimulated at this point. "D-Dammit!" He moaned, flipping you over on your back. "Nagito?" You were surprised by the sudden position change,

He pinned your hands against the bed, roughly entering you again. "A-Ah!" You gasped, not used to him slamming into you this hard, or this deep. He nuzzled his face against your neck, sucking and biting your soft skin. "Mmm!" A muffled moan left his mouth as he started repeating your name over and over beneath his breath. He quickly pumped himself into you, bringing you closer and closer to cumming on his dick.

"A-Ah .. Na-Nagito!" You arched your back, sinking the back of your head deeper into the pillow behind you. You couldn't help but make little squeaks and moans, and neither could Nagito. "Y/N~ Ple-Please!" He moaned in your ear, squeezing your hands. With each stroke, the sound of skin against skin, the creaking bed, and the mix of sounds from you and Nagito filled the room. And .. probably the entire town.

"Gh .. hah! Nagi-Nagito!" You moaned, your own ~hope~ juices lathering over his dick. "Ah-Fuck!" You panted, looking up at him above you. "Ah! H-Hah! Y-Y/N!"

Nagito kept grinding into you without mercy, edging himself closer to truly filling you with his own warm, thick hope. :)

With each thrust into you, droplets of sweat landed on your chest, and his breaths grew more shallow. "Y-Y/N! I'm .. I-I know .. I'm .. not-not worthy of filling you with my-my filthy cum but-" Nagito choked on a moan, his pumps growing more sloppy. "Gh! Ah-Ah~ Y/N!" He moaned your name, mumbling that over and over as he came. Your breath hitched as his hot ~hope~ filled you. "Hah .. hah .." Nagito panted, slowly pulling out. "Y/N .. " Nagito laid beside you.

"I know alot happening right now b-but .. " He sighed, looking over at you. "We'll get through it together." Nagito assured you, pressing his lips into yours. You felt him laugh into the kiss, and pulled away. "I love you, y/n." He whispered, pushing stray hair out of your face. "I love you too, Nagito."

You pressed your lips against his forehead and got out of bed. "Let's get dressed, shall we?" You grabbed your clothes off the floor. "I'd hate for someone to walk in here." You said, pointing towards the door. "G-Good point!" Nagito agreed, getting dressed himself.

...

"There you are!" Kotoko walked up to the door. "Monoca was looking for you! What have you been up to?" She asked, looking at you. "I was just making sure Y/N was behaving, that's all." Nagito said, glancing over to you. Kotoko nodded and made her way off. "What a lesson!" You leaned up against the doorway, teasing Nagito. "But .. I don't think I understood. Maybe i'll have to give it a few more tries, don't you think?" You smiled, grabbing the doorknob. Nagito looked out the hallway for anyone around, and slammed the door back behind the two of you.


	7. Yandere! Nagito x Reader  ⚠️ SENSITIVE CONTENT ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can get between you and Nagito anymore. So why don’t you spend your last night with him, and his f4cked up fantasies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first x reader nsfw dayutssursutfuzzufdg these are prewritten and aren’t in any particular order, but this is the oldest one (from like last idk year sometime)

You didn't know how it happened.

All you knew was that Nagito had gotten into your room, and was covered in blood.

"You've always got me thinking that I'm gonna get you, Y/N." He raised his voice, striding towards you. You crossed your arms, backing up a bit. "But.." His smile fell. "I never do." He looked off. "Someday," He began, grabbing your hands. "You'll love me as much as I love you!" He nodded, losing whatever sanity he had left in his eyes.

"Nagito! You need to leave." You said, trying to pull your hands back. "You just don't realize it." He brought your hand up to his cheek, smiling at you. "What're you going on about?" You questioned, getting fed up at this point. The pale left his face, replaced with more of a red tone.

"I did this for you!" He exclaimed. "Is .. Nagito, what did you do?!" You asked, pulling your hand away. He looked hurt, but continued. "It was all for you! The perfect murder! All for you!" He brought his hands up to his face. "Murder?" You repeated, backing up until you bumped into your bed. "What's wrong with you?! G-Get away from me!" You screamed.

"Nobody can get between us ever again. It'll just be me and you. . ." He said.

"What are you talking about?!" You asked, feeling tears form in your eyes. "I don't mean to scare but .. I'm obsessed with you, Y/N. 

You're all I need! I-I'm in love you!" "Wh-" You paused. "I-I don't . . ." You shook, not knowing how to reply. You watched his smile fall into a look of anticipation. "I can't accept your confession." You said, fearing his reaction.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" You begged. "Don't you get it? I'm all you need now!" He nodded. You looked around, spotting the door. "I.." You began, but ran for the door. Your hand reached the door knob, but he grabbed your arm. He spun you around to face him. "Let go! You're-You're hurting me!" You struggled.

You felt the warmth of his lips press into yours as he moved his hands up to your face. You were reluctant, but pushed him off.. he kept talking. "That's it!" He laughed, pushing you back towards the bed. "Get off of me!" You shouted, pushing him away.

Before you knew it, he had pushed you against the bed. "You-You're crazy!" You cried, trying to sit up. He hovered over you, pinning you onto the bed. You were completely defenseless.

His hands pressed yours into the bed, interlocking your fingers. It almost felt nice to have someone else's hands against yours but .."G-Get off of me!" You screamed, thrashing any way you could. It wasn't must use. "Even if I get away with this.." He slid a knife from his pocket. "Only I'll make it out of here alive. Without you." He looked away. "If I'm found guilty .. I'll die too." He mumbled. "Why did you do it?" You asked. 

"I couldn't let ( character of choice ) get between us. The longer they lived, the chances of them getting you before I could grew stronger . ." He explained. "I couldn't take it. "They didn't deserve you. I know I don't either but, I couldn't take it!"

"That's it .." He smiled.

"Stop it! Shut up!" You shook your head. "You can be the corpse.." He brought the knife up to your cheek and slid the metal down it. "And I can be the killer." You winced, jerking your face away. You felt the blood run down your face.

He laughed to himself, and moved it away. He held the knife up, that look coming back to his eyes with a smile. "Do you want to die together? Y/N?" He asked.

You opened your mouth to say something, but not a sound came out. "The only way we can truly to be together, is the afterlife!" “We can go out Romeo and Juliet style! A suicide pact except . . . I'll kill you first!" He cackled, nodding. "Let me try again. Do you want to die together, Y/N?" He asked you, bringing the knife up to your throat. "Yes I do." He whispered. "I-I-Um .. " You stuttered. He began rocking it side to side against your throat, awaiting an answer. " .. yes?" You lied.

"I'm so happy!" His eyes grew glassy, tears began to stream down his face. "Our first .. and last night together." He sighed. "Let's enjoy it, shall we?"

"Please just.." You sighed, trying to string together a sentence. His weight pressed down on you, eyes roaming your body. "Leave me alone!" You shouted. He frowned. He shushed you, caressing your face. "For now . . ." He leaned in, "Why would you wanna miss out?" He asked, the warmth of his breath hitting your ear. He moved away. "I don't wanna do this, Nagito." You shook your head, hoping that would do something. Your thoughts had began to race, losing control.  What was he going to do? Was he going to kill me?

You swallowed and closed your eyes. Instead of more pain-you felt his hand move off yours. "Huh?" You looked back at him. He ran his hand against your chest, up to your throat. "Pretty, Y/N." He spoke, directed at himself more than it was you. You held your breath, feeling his other hand leave your own. His hands traded the curves of your hips, dipping down towards your hemline. 

"I know what you're thinking." He shoved a finger into your bottoms, tugging them down a bit. His eyes flickered up to see your expression. "W-Wait!" You protested, trying to get him off you. Your tears came back, blurring your vision. You heard him mumble as he pushed your thighs apart. "Pretty, Y/N." He repeated, pulling at the hemline of your underwear. 

You felt his hot breath fanning over your entrance, "Don't be so tense~" He hummed, roughly pulling your underwear to the side. You wanted to scream, kick him, hit him, do anything! You cursed at yourself, that feeling of fear holding you back. As his hair brushed against your inner thighs, he looked up at you. He began pressing his lips against your nether regions, planting kisses, until you felt something warm . . wet? 

You yelped, not knowing how to react. You looked down, only to see his head between your thighs, hands on either of them. You looked up at the ceiling, sighing. Your face grew red, you had never felt something like this. His tongue swirled against you, rubbing and sucking against your clit. In a way, it started to feel . .

"Mmh!" You moaned without a single thought, gripping the sheets. He continued, his hot saliva lathering your skin. The pleasure began building up, edging closer and closer until .. he stopped. He moved back. "Who would have guessed Y/N tasted so good?" He asked, shoving two fingers into his mouth. "Wh-What are you doing?" You asked, sweat beading down forehead. 

He pulled them out, a string of salvia following. "You see," He moved his head back down. "I read in a book that you should use your fingers beforehand to-" "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up and get out of here!" You shouted, which wasn't much use. He looked up at you with half lidded eyes, then looked back down, rubbing his fingers against your entrance before roughly pushing them inside.

"Gah!" You cried out, gripping the sheets. He opened his fingers, and continued pumping them into you. Ignoring your whimpers, his tongue ran across your thigh. You felt his teeth teasing at your skin, harshly biting into you like an apple. You cried out, trying your best to pull away. It wasn't any use, even if you did happen to get away .. he was much taller, heavier, and stronger than you. You wouldn't get very far. 

"Even Y/N's blood tastes good!" He laughed, pressing his thumb into the bite marks. You didn't know what to do, or say. Any hope of getting away had went straight out the window. Though you afraid, part of you . . . was kinda into it. His eyes flickered back up to you, then to his fingers. "Oh, Y/N .." He said, violently yanking out, continuing to roughly pump his fingers into you. Whimpers left your mouth, as that pain slowly melted into pleasure.

"Ghh!" You bit your lip, caught between wanting to kick him, or to beg him to keep going. "Please, Please-Nagito-You-" You panicked, coming to your senses. "Yes, Y/N?"

“Did you want something?" He asked, quickening his pace. You sunk your head into the mattress, holding in any guilty sounds. He pulled his fingers out, bringing them into his mouth. "Go on, I'm listening." He said, crawling back over you. "Mm-I-I Uhm.."

"Pretty, Pretty y/n." He uttered, yanking up your shirt. 

"He-Hey!" You tried grabbing his hands, but it wasn't much use. He laughed as he groped your chest with a smile. "Mmhaha!" He laughed, squeezing them, rubbing your nipples against his palms. "They're a lot different than I'd thought!" He brought his head down, filling his mouth with your right boob. (  dude saying bReAst felt weird. deal with it)

"Nagito!" You exclaimed, feeling his hands trail down your stomach. His teeth grazed your skin, gently biting down. "S-Stop that!" You pushed his head away, tired of his biting. He looked up, popping his mouth off your chest. He bit his lip, and began sliding his fingers down your stomach, pulling off your underwear all the way. 

He pushed two fingers back in, holding his hand on your stomach. "I guess .. that'll work .. " He mumbled, pulling them out. You leaned your head into the pillow, trying to calm down.

He won't really dont anything, right? The sound of his belt clanking bounced around your head like a sick tune. Before you knew it, he had grabbed you by the ass, pulling up towards him. 

lPretty, Y/N .." He giggled like a little girl, repeating that to himself. He moved your legs over either side of his own hips. You felt your thighs brush against his own bare skin.

You felt the head of his member tease your entrance, something wet lathering against your skin, making your fear only grow. You screwed your eyes shut, feeling the rough pressure hit you as he forced himself into your entrance. "Ha-Hah!" He breathed. "I-I'm sorry! Pl-Please!" You repeated, feeling him begin to rock into you. "Don't apologize! It's okay!" He smiled, 

"Because look! Because you're so cute! And-I'm having so much fun!" He gawked, violently quickening his pace. You closed your eyes, letting out cries of pain. "Y/N-Ch-Ch-a-nnn! Look-look at me!" He practically begged. You hesitated, but opened your eyes, letting tears fall down the sides of your cheeks. You felt more pain, as you groaned. "Take it out!"

"What's wrong? Am I too big for little Y/N?" He asked, grinning. Tears kept streaming down your face, You didn't want to admit that, you knew it would only boost his ego more. "S-Stop it! Get-Get o-" 

He cut you off, wrapping his hands around your throat. You found yourself grabbing his hands, desperately gasping for air. Spots speckled across your vision, blurring his face a bit. If only you had passed out. After noticing your complexion changing, he let go. You took in a deep breath, gasping and combing for a moment. "Are you done?" He asked, looking down at you. Your chest kept rising and falling at an alarming rate-but..you nodded. "Good!" Your hands shook beside your head, not knowing what to do anymore. "Y/N is so warm . . . Don't you love the way you tighten around my dick?" He asked.

You couldn't string together a sentence, feeling him twitch inside you. You thought back to the first day you met Nagito .. never would you have imagined he'd be slamming you into your own mattress.. As he let out a guttural moan, his lips brushed against your neck. "I-If I could .. " He gasped. "I'd stay in you forever y/n .. "

"It's a shame . . ." He mumbled. "My last wish is . ." He pulled back, meeting your eyes. "To truly fill you with hope!" He said. It was dim in your room but, bright enough to see the intimidating expression on his face. Between his weird words, and the pain, it started to feel . . . good. As he rode into you, knots twisted in your stomach, bubbles of pleasure appearing over your eyes. 

He nuzzled into your neck, sinking his teeth back into your skin. You cried out, feeling his tongue swirl against the blood. Moans escaped his lips into your ear, and he gasped again. "Y/N!" He repeated over and over, his thrust growing sloppy, as he began going at a different angle. "I-I'm gonna cu-cum inside~" He cooed into your ear, grunting. "Na-hh-Nagito-No!" You protested, trying to change his mind. He somehow kept going, harder and harder with each movement. 

He uttered your name under his breath. Digging his nails into your hips, he took all that sexual frustration out onto you. All those times he got off to you, finally led up to this.

You felt his nails draw blood, as He stuttered our your name..filling your entrance up with warm . . "hope." He kept thrusting into, riding out his high. "Gh..gh.." He laughed, pulling out of you. "What's with that look?" He tilted his head. "You look like someone just stole your virginity, Y/N!" He laughed, how was he so carefree? Like this?

He pulled up his pants, straddling your hips. "Y/N .. I love you. I love you, so much .." He grabbed the knife from off the bed, and pressed it up to your throat. He kissed you once more. 

There wasn't much pain but . . you tried choking out your last words.


	8. “Aren’t You Going To Feed Me?” Servant! Nagito Komaeda x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how long it’s been since you’d eaten .. Thankfully the servant has payed you a visit with much more than you had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry 👨🦲

After days of being in this mysterious cell, your wrists ached something awful from the tight cuffs bound around them. You felt sudden vibrations from outside, causing you to straighten your back up to more of a sitting up position. "H-Hello? Is someone there?" You called out, awaiting for that damned door to open. "Hello?" You shifted up onto your knees, squinting your eyes at the bright light peeking from the door as it slowly opened. "Is someone there?" You tilted your head, watching it fully open, only to see a complete stranger.

It wasn't just any stranger though. Your eyes glanced over his body, right up to the white hair and chain around his neck. You felt a soft gasp leave your mouth, finally meeting his eyes. Nagito walked over to you, keeping his eyes dead set on you.

He dropped the tray in front of you, leaving a loud clatter to echo through the little room. "Well, go on. Eat it." Nagito said briskly, pushing it towards you with the tip of his shoe. "I-Uh.." You looked down at it. A cup of milk, and a bowl of .. (what you could only assume was oatmeal) sat in front of you. You swallowed hard, hesitantly looking back up Nagito. "I don't think I can." You said, pulling a the chains behind your back. "Ah, why didn't I think of that?" He scolded himself, carefully kneeling down in front of you. He took the bowl in his hands, the sound of his chain scraping the ground as he leaned in closer.

"Say 'Aaah' for me, Y/N!" Nagito held the spoon up to your mouth, awaiting you to follow that request with a small smile. You froze up - you weren't used to someone, Especially not someone like him being so close to you. "Do you want me to do it for you?" He went to grab your face. "N-No!" You shouted out. If this wasn't embarrassing enough, you certainly didn't need him touching you.

You sighed, slowly opening your mouth up for Nagito. "Ah, see .. not too bad, is it?" He said, shoving the spoon past your lips, deep into your mouth. "Gh!" You almost choked at the taste, but swallowed anyway.

Sure, it was awkward to stare right back at Nagito inches away from your face, feeding you whatever that was. He pulled the spoon out, sticking it back into the bowl. You swallowed again, trying to get that taste out of your mouth. "What is it?" He asked, sounding a bit confused. "God, what the hell is that?" Your tone turned from fear to disgust. "It's supposed to be oatmeal, but you see .. I couldn't look up a recipe or anything." Nagito explained. "What did you put in it then?

"It depends. What're you supposed to put in oatmeal?" He asked, swirling the spoon around in it. "Oats?" You replied. " Isn't it obvious? " You asked yourself. If your hands weren't chained up, you would have definitely face palmed or something by then. "Oh." Nagito let it go. "Well, I was sure to add in the rendered fat, and other.. special .. ingredients." He lowered his voice, just before laughing to himself. "Okay.."You looked around, wishing you could just get away from this weird man.

"Don't look so concerned, y/n. You don't have anything to be afraid of, I promise." Nagito began, lifting his left hand up towards your cheek."Now that you know, shall we?" He picked it back up. "No! I-I don't want to eat anymore of that!" You said, shaking your head. "It can't be that bad, y/n .. or do you not want to eat? Do you want to die here y/n? Sure, its.." He turned around to peek out the door. "Whatever you want to call that. But, I .. I don't want to lose you." He turned back, sounding oddly sincincre for a total stranger.

"T-Then why don't you try it?" You suggested. "Me? A-Ah, I .." Nagito blinked, looking down at it. "I-I .. I suppose I could." He mumbled, all color leaving his already pale face. He lifted it up, taking a small bite into his mouth. "Mmmph-" He scowled, grabbing the bowl. "Don't spit it out!' You exclaimed, watching his eyes flicker right back up to you. "Hm." Nagito nodded, grabbing your face to pull you closer.

"Eh?" You jerked away, but it was too late. He had already managanged to get his mouth against yours, getting whatever was left in his mouth .. into yours. Nagito pulled away, wiping off his mouth. "Good (preferred pronoun lol) !" He smiled, way too enthusiastic for your taste. "What was that about?" You went to wipe your mouth off, but you couldn't.

"Goddammit!" You sighed, looking back at him. "You'll finish it, won't you?" Nagito asked, quickly scooping up more for you as he began forcefully cramming it into your mouth. "Mmm!" You resisted, but you weren't any match for him. You stared back at his straight face, only moving his eyes off you to get more of it to feed you. "Did you eat it all?" He slid his fingers into your mouth, checking every corner. "Ah-" You gagged, feeling relieved once he took them out.

"I'm so proud of you, y/n!" Nagito patted your cheek. He set the bowl down in his lap, picking the glass of milk. "That is milk, right?" You questioned, leaning in towards the cup. "I'd sure hope so." Nagito hummed, bringing it up to your lips. "Wai-" Before you could interfere, he was already forcing it up to your mouth before you were ready.

You were too afraid to move, so you just tried ignoring the milk that had began dribbling down your chin. "Oh, be sure you drink it all! It would be rather unfortunate for you to die on me so soon." He sighed, setting the glass down as he inspected his work.

It didn't take him long to notice the milk that had gotten on your face. "Ah. let me get that for you." He leaned in, positioning one of his hands on your lap, leaving the other one beside you.Nagito leaned in uncomfortably close, as he began running his tongue across your chin, down towards your neck. "Huh?!" You moved your face away, feeling the lingering sensation of his mouth on your face. Not to mention how red you felt it had gotten.

He leaned away, "I was just getting it off your face, nothing less .. nothing more." He shook his head, picking back up the oatmeal. "It's the least a lowly servant could do for y/n." He spoke quietly. "Y-Yeah-" You paused mid sentence.

⚠️ emetophobia warning  ⚠️

You felt whatever had settled in your stomach rise, leading to it all coming up onto Nagito's lap. "Gh-" He quickly lifted up his arms, looking down in disgust. "A-Awh, Y/N.." He stuttered, hesitantly looking back to your pathetic expression. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" You shook your head, feeling unwanted tears of embarrassment sting in your eyes. "How .. revolting, y/n." Nagito shook his head with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" You apologized, praying you wouldn't start crying in front of him. You already threw up on him, how worse could this get?o

"You don't have to cry over it. As they say. "don't cry over spilt milk", but in this case .. don't cry over spilled oatmeal!" He laughed dryly, but managed to gain a serious expression again. "Aren't you going to clean that up?" He asked, staring blankly at you. "With .. what?" You looked around. "Hah .. y/n." He laughed, grabbing your face - forcing you to face him. "Your mouth, of course."

⚠️ emetophobia warning over  ⚠️

"What?!" You tried moving away, but he only pushed your head down towards his lap. "C-'Cmon!" You tried looking up at him. He looked down himself, lifting up his sweater to reveal his pale stomach to give you more room. You swallowed hard, scooting down towards his lap.

"Ahah!" Nagito suddenly laughed, making you jump. "What .. What is it?" You looked up, confused as to why he was laughing in this situation. "I can't believe Y/N would seriously do that! God, you're disgusting." He looked down at you, tilting his head. "I can't believe you would listen to me .. out of all people .. a servant's request."

"You say that as if I had much of a choice!" Your face burned a deeper red of embarrassment. "Don't worry yourself .. You've got an empty stomach now, y/n." Nagito hummed, pulling his shirt up a bit more, revealing the visible hem of his white and grey checkered boxers. "What are you getting at?" You asked, seeing one of his hands move down to them. 

"Oh-" Your voice rose as you tried to get away, wanting to make a attempt, but .. you wouldn't even be able to get out of the room with your shackles. "H-Hey!" You quickly turnt your head once you heard the muffled sound of his jeans shuffling down a bit.

"Say, 'Aaah' y/n~" Nagito squished your face, holding it firmly. "Hhh-" You swallowed, looking up at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Are you waiting for someone to walk in on us? Do you want to be seen like this?" Nagito's smile only grew wider, obviously he was enjoying this way more than you were.

"No! I-" With the opportunity, he shoved his fingers into your mouth, forcing it open. You let out an unexpected whimper as he roughly crammed his dick into your mouth, slamming it deep into your throat.

"Gh!" You choked out any type of noises you could, wishing you could actually do something in this situation. "Mmph! y-y/n~" He laughed, looking down at you. Your eyes began to water with each small movement, each gag just making it even worse on you. With your body's natural reaction to having something so thick in your throat, you couldn't stop the tears that had began spilling down your face.

"Don't cry!" He pouted, keeping direct and utterly weird eye contact with you. "It .. It isn't that ba-ad! Not.. disappointing!" He stuttered out. "Mmhph-" You choked, why did it feel bigger after he said that?!

Seeing you like this, Nagito couldn't help but fuck your face harder, and harder. Hah .. hah.." He gasped, slamming deeper into your throat, not necessarily realizing this was more than you could ever handle.

You felt him twitch in your throat, along with any precum already hitting the back of it. You tried pulling back, but Nagito only pumped in faster, causing you to panic a bit at how sore your throat already felt. He yanked at your hair, beginning to mumble out your name repeatedly under his breath.

You heard guilty whimpers leave his mouth as his hand shook against the back of your head.

Soon enough, those quiet mumbles grew into louder moans of your name. "Hah~ Y/n-Pl-Please!" He begged, pressing his feet harder against the floor, hoping they wouldn't give out of him. "Gh .. hah~ Y/N! You .. Gh-You're .. Y/N is going to make m-hah .. cu-um-m!" Nagito moaned, trying to get a full sentence out.

After a few more excruciatingly long thrusts into your throat, you finally felt his warm "hope" fill your throat. "Mmph-!" You choked, expecting him to pull away - but he only held your head still with a shaky hand.

"Hah .. hah .." He looked down at you, letting go of your hair a bit. "You have to swallow, right? Y/N needs to stay nice and healthy." Nagito said, slowly pulling out his dick from your mouth. "Mmm-" You began to protest but, he did have a point. Who knows the next time you'll be able to eat.

You looked away from his gaze and harshly swallowed it all down with another gag. "Good Y/N!" Nagito sounded satisfied as he slowly pulled his dick from your mouth, leaving any excess h o p e to run down it. You swallowed again, watching him tug his boxers back up. "Hah .. good little Y/N~" He moved closer towards you, pressing his lips against yours.

"What's with that face?" He asked, moving away. "I was only helping you, y/n.." Nagito confessed, moving a hand up to the side of your face. "Did you want me to leave you here to die? Is that what you wanted?!" He jerked his hand away, starting to get back up to his feet. "You should be more grateful!" He got back down on his knees and roughly grabbed your face.

"I'm sorry!" You apologized, the tears from earlier forming back in your eyes. "Ah, I- .. My apologies.." He said and let go, leaving behind small red blotches from his fingers. "I shouldn't have gotten out of hand so suddenly." He looked away from a moment, sounding remorseful.You couldn't gather the guts to reply, so you only nodded. "I'm sorry .. " He didn't look back, but sighed.

"I don't think .. well .. at least you don't deserve any of this. You shouldn't pay much regards to someone as unworthy as me. But, that's not my problem." Nagito said, moving his head back to face you.

"I suppose I should give you my name, huh?" He began and met your eyes. "Komaeda. Nagito Komaeda." Nagito said with a soft laugh. "I already knew yours, y/n. I should know it, I am the one keeping you here after all." He confessed, keeping such a carefree expression on his face. "What? This is because of you?" You thought back to what happened before you ended up here, but you couldn't seem to be able to.

"It all seems so intricate, doesn't it? Almost like some sort of game." He trailed off. "But that isn't the point. Its you."

"Me?" You questioned. "You.." Nagito nodded, slowly bringing his lips against yours. "Hm?" You froze up as he slid a hand up to the side of your face, leaning into you until your back slammed against the floor, his chain falling against your chest. You yelped, not sure how to react to such a uncomfortable position. With your hands chained behind your back, it was already painful enough.

"What are you doing?!" You asked, making a attempt to get away, at least a bit. "Poor y/n.." Nagito pouted, slowly climbing over you. "You seem so scared! So pathetic and .. vulnerable." A nauseous feeling began to fill your chest as he leaned in closer.

"S-Shit! Are you going to kill me? I-I.." You said, trying to catch your breath. "Kill you? That wasn't my intention.." He glanced at you beneath him. "There isn't much use in that, don't you think?" He looked back up at your face."Your intention?" You repeated thinking back as to what had just happened. "Ah~ How can our Y/N be so oblivious?"

"I did something beneficial for you .. and me. Right?" He began. "I suppose I could try something that would bring me some contentment and .. hope." Nagito smiled, throwing your leg over his shoulder. "N-Nagito?!" You exclaimed, feeling him hold one hand against your thigh to hold it still. "Hah .. Y/N~" He smiled brushing his fingers across your bottoms before pulling them to the side.

"Hey! D-Don't-" Before you could finish that sentence, he slid his head beneath your skirt. "D-Don't!-" You paused, feeling his hair brush up between your thighs. "Pretty, y/n.." He whispered, his warm breath fanning over your exposed nether-region. "Hmm-" The leg over his shoulder twitched at the sudden contact. Nagito leaned in, spreading your thighs out."Be careful, I-I'm not that flexible!" You winced in pain, but it was quickly washed away with a wet, warm feeling against your pussy.

"Huh?" You froze up, feeling hot, sloppy kisses lather between your thighs."Wh-What are you doing?" You stuttered, not used to such weird feelings like that. Before you could adjust to this, he began to run his tongue against your exposed skin, swirling and sucking in such a way you weren't used to at all. After a while, you started to enjoy it.

"Mmh-" You softly moaned, causing him to start going faster than before. This feeling kept growing and building up, inching closer and closer until .. he stopped.

You hummed, feeling guilty for enjoying that. Nagito moved back, laughing a little. "Who would have guessed y/n would taste so good?" He smiled, slowly looking back down between your legs. "Hold on.." Nagito said, slowly pulling the mitten off his left hand. "Huh?" You questioned, only to reveal a slightly decomposed.. woman's hand?

"You don't mind, do you?" Nagito asked, sticking two fingers into his mouth. "What the hell?!" You blinked, trying to be sure you were seeing this right. He pulled them out, a thick thing of saliva dripping onto your bare thigh. "What are you doing?!"

Nagito didn't say anything, but roughly forcing two fingers in. "Gh! T-Take them out! Thats .. Thats-" You tried moving back, but he only held onto your thigh harder. "C'mon, Y/N! Give me some leverage here!" He leaned further against you, gripping his free hand around your throat.

"That's it! Arch your back a bit more!" Nagito rose his voice, gripping harder. "Mmph!-" You wheezed, between two disgusting fingers being slammed into you and his hand around your throat, you were kinda into it.

"Hah!" He laughed, pumping faster. "Do you want me to add more?" He suddenly pulled out, looking up at you. "N-No!" You frantically shook your head, the pain was almost unbearable already. "Oh.." He sat back up. "I understand." He briskly pushed you back, flipping you to your stomach against the floor. "What the hell?!" You exclaimed, not having enough to time to fight back or even react to this new position.

"What are you doing?!" You asked, your cheek being smushed up against the cool pavement beneath you. Ignoring anything you were saying, Nagito began sliding his hands under your thighs, gently pulling your ass up.

"Hehe, Y/N~ You don't have to be so tense, you know. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything .." He said from behind, feeling how much your legs were trembling. He gripped your hips and leaned over your body, taking practically his entire weight with him.

"I-If y/n is feeling such despair, maybe I can fill them with hope.." He whispered. "Stop it! You're heavy!' You cried out, even though it wasn't much use."Y/N, Please~ You shouldn't take my generosity for granted. You've come so far.." Nagito said, moving his hands off of you and to his jeans. They were already unclasped, all he had to do was shuffle them down a bit more. "You should really have some respect for me." He lowered his voice, feeling his clothed dick press up against your own bottoms as he spoke.

"For ... for what?!" You asked. Nagito ran his thumbs beneath either side of your skirt, rubbing them against the bare skin. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't been safe and sound here .. all alone .." He said. "What?" You questioned, completely lost in this one-sided conversation. "I could have let you off with Komaru, but .. " He began inching your bottoms down your hips, but paused.

"I wanted you to myself, y/n." He leaned in closer to your ear, close enough to feel his breath over it. "If I'm honest with myself, I should be ashamed. It is .. quite selfish of me.." He sighed, awaiting your response.

"That .. That is selfish of you!" You agreed, only feeling his hard on get worse against you. "Ah, isn't it?" He repeated, hooking his thumbs under the sides of your underwear to finally slide them down your thighs. "Mmh-" Is all you could get out as he did so, expecting to feel cold with your bare ass out, but all you could feel was his dick behind you.

"Using y/n to bring me such .contentment is alluring in all the right ways. Don't you think?" He asked another stupid rhetorical question. You didn't know what to say, so it was deathly silent. Other than Nagito's jagged breaths and the faint sound of chains.

Nagito wrapped his arms around your stomach, lathering your entrance with drooling precum before plunging his dick into you. "G-Gah!" You cried out. "I've only just started, are you already whining?" He scoffed. "Is it too much? Am I too big for you, y/n? Is that it? You can't take it in?" He asked, slowly beginning to pull out.

"Yes! Y-You are!" You pleaded, not realizing that you were only making it worse. "Hhah~" He pumped back into you, causing your entire body to jerk."Na-Nagito, please!" You begged, feeling him start to move faster. "Hah~Y-Y/N.." He hummed, tightly keeping his arms around your stomach. As he started to pump into you harder, you felt as if he was ripping you right open, but .. it started to feel a mix of good too.

He gasped, letting out quiet noises and hums. "Y/N Is .. so warm inside!" He groaned, going deeper than you thought your pussy went. "Ko-Kom-mae-da-aahh!" You stuttered as he rode into you, rocking your entire body with him.

A mixed feeling and pain and pleasure filled your stomach as he thrusted into you, giving off mixed emotions.

"Mm-" Nagito began to whimper, his arms shaking under you. "Y/N!" He laughed. "I-I can't fathom how good you fe-feel inside! So ..Gh! Tight and hot .."

As those sounds rang through your ears as you hummed yourself. "Nah-Nagito-I feel so .. weird!" You choked out, not sure how to react to these feelings in you. "Mmm-Hah.." You panted a bit, feeling a build up of feelings inside. "Ngh .. Hh-" You stuttered, feeling a sudden feeling of pleasure and throbbing wash over you.

"Gh-St-Stop! I-I already came!" You said, still hearing the wet noises from behind you. Without a reply to that, Nagito kept going without a single drop of mercy. "Please! Im- so-cl-Hah!~" He choked on his own moaning and twitching inside you. "I-I'll cu-cum inside!" He held on tighter, his legs trembling. "What?! N-No! Dont do that!" You cried out.

"With my luck I'm sure you-you'll be okay! B-But the thought of y/n having my-Mmm!" He started letting out pathetic little whines and whimpers as his started to fuck you from a different angle, sending a shoot of pain and ecstasy into you. "Ah- Nagito!" You took in a deep breath, trying to ride it out. In other words, you really did feel like you were getting your guts rearranged.

"Ah! The way you say my name .. I-It's heavenly!' He gasped, squeezing your stomach so hard it began to hurt. Taking out all that sexual frustration on you, Nagito uttered out your name, and a few other weird things. With a few more violent slams into you, you felt Nagito's thick hope fill up your insides, leaving you with a weird, soaked feeling. "Hah .. hah .." He panted, sliding his hands off your stomach, but didn't pull out yet.

"Y/N~" Nagito panted your name. "I-I could stay inside you for-forever .." He said, completely out of breath. "Uh .. huh." You mumbled, ignoring this dizzy haze you had fallen into. "It's so good, I could die!" He laughed, slowly pulling out. You felt his cum run down your skin, leaving you defenseless in this situation.

Nagito slid your bottoms back up, and pulled you back up to your ass. "Well .." He began, redressing himself. He crouched down in front of you with a soft smile. "I'll come back for you, don't worry." He said. Nagito pressed his lips against yours, sinking his teeth into your bottom lip as he pulled away. "Bye for now." He stood up, turning his back to you, walking out of the room as if nothing had happened.


	10. “Sleepover.” NSFW! Nagito Komaeda x Reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the night with out all of people, Nagito? He starts to feel .. differently about you. Why don’t you help out? Sticky hands galore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross posted from my other one shot book 😩

After a long day, night had finally fallen. You had said your "Goodnight"s to everyone, and made it back to your cottage. You held it open, fumbling with the lock. "Y/N?" A sudden voice startled you from the other side of your open door. You peaked your head to the other side, trying to catch your breath. You clung onto it, seeing who had scared you. 

"Ko .. Komaeda?" You took in a deep breath, looking back at him casually standing there. "You scared the shit out of me!" You shouted, letting go of the door. "Forgive me Y/N, that wasn't my intention." He apologized, still wearing a smile. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, moving over from the other side of your door. “Ah." Nagito nodded, locking eyes with you. "If you're offering yourself as bait for someone to use you as merciless prey .. you could have used me to fulfill an-" 

"I wasn't intending on getting myself killed, actually." You cut him off, ignoring whatever tangent he was about to fall into. He walked around, leaning over your shoulder to inspect. "Your lock was broken?" He asked. "Ibuki broke it earlier. I guess I had forgotten about that." You hummed, dropping your hands off it. "God, I don't really know what to do about it. It isn't like I know how to fix it ..” You sighed. “If i'm honest, I'm little scared to stay in there without a lock."You confessed, closing the door.

"You're getting at something Y/N! Who would want to be all alone in a room without a lock? Anyone could get in, with any intentions." Nagito began to hug himself, his mind wandering into such thoughts."I would suggest you spend the night in my cottage, but I doubt you would want to be in such .. close proximity of a disappointing, lowly excuse of-" 

"I don't have that many of options.." You said, turning back to him. "I could stay with Mikan .. or Kazuichi?" You asked yourself, purposely trying to get a reaction out of him. "Seriously?" He dropped his arms, the annoyance in this voice coming out as if he wasn't even trying to hide it. 

"Personally, I wouldn't trust any of them." He added in, sounding pretty confident in himself. "You trust me, right?" Nagito asked, taking a few steps closer. "Well .. " You looked back at him, contemplating your response. "Of course I do." You said, followed with a nervous laugh. "You do?" Nagito laughed, suddenly taking your hands in his. "That's great! Y/N, I can't believe you'd take time out of your precious life to even consider trusting me!" 

"Yeah.." You nodded, taking a cautious look around ; hoping nobody would see this. “Cmon then, It's getting cold." You said, beginning to walk towards his cottage. "Of course! I wouldn't want Y/N to be cold on my part." He agreed, still holding onto to one of your hands as he led you there.' _Are you sure you wanna spend the night with him_?' You asked yourself, though you were already on the way there _. 'Maybe he isn't that scary after all. Nothing bad could happen, right?'_

"Y/N?" Nagito leaned up in your face, finally snapping you out of your thoughts. "Are you okay?" He asked, opening the door of his cottage already. "Y-Yeah!" You brushed any doubts off your mind. 

-

He shut the door behind the two of you, watching you walk past him. He didn't even try to hide his staring.  _ Y/N? In his room? He didn't deserve this ..  _

"So.." You glanced back at Nagito before making your way towards his bed. "Do you have a side you prefer?" You asked, turning back to face him. "Oh .. I don't mind, but-" He moved beside you, his arm rubbing against your side as he grabbed a pillow. "Y/N," He laughed, holding it up against his chest. "I can just sleep on the floor." 

"What?"

"Or if you'd like, I could even spend the night outside if you don't want to be seen in the same cottage as me." He gripped the pillow his arms, rambling on. "Nagito." You placed your hands on his shoulders, tightly holding them there. "It isn't that big of a deal, don't worry so much. I really appreciate you letting me spend the night with you. You shouldn't feel bad about it."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable or anything. Especially around someone like me." He loosened his grip, looking at the bed behind you. "Yeah, sure." You patted his arm, kicking off your shoes before climbing onto one side of the mattress. "Y/N .. " Nagito began as he joined you, making sure not to get too close. "I don't want you to worry, okay? You're safe with me. I promise." He leaned towards you, with a soft smile, tugging the blanket over to you.

Hearing that helped, though looks can easily be deceiving .. the way he smiled at you seemed genuine. "Goodnight, Nagito." You smiled, rolling over in the opposite direction of him. After about an hour, Nagito lay still, only moving with the vibration of the bed each time you moved positions.

He sat up, staring down at your still body beside him. So many thoughts ran through his mind. His eyes lingered across each and every area. He was mesmerized by the way your chest rose and fell with each sleeping breath. "Y/N .. " He thought aloud to himself, just above a whisper. Up until now, Nagito had never noticed just how pretty he perceived you as. He felt the yearning to .. see more. To touch more. 

Slowly, he inched his fingers under the blanket you shared, gently sliding it down your stomach. He froze, startled by the sudden skin on skin contact. Your shirt had slid up your stomach a little from switching positions. " _No! I can't do that_!" He scolded himself, lifting his fingers off your stomach.He found himself rubbing them together, trying not to exhale too loudly. 

His face grew unexplainably hot, something in him kept drawing him towards you. He moved his fingers back, lightly moving the blanket down your revealed stomach. This unusual sensation only stirred in him more. He lightly slid his fingers against your skin, relaxing his palm against your stomach. He clenched his jaw, holding in any sounds. It took all that was in him not to tear his blankets off you, giving him the chance to even come close to what he wanted so badly.Your bare skin against his .. It was warm, rising with your chest.He couldn't deny the guilty feelings below his waistband at this point. 

He drew his fingers beneath the waist band of your bottoms, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. His fingers ran over your pelvic bone, growing a little shaky. _'What was he doing? Taking advantage of you? Abusing his power?'_ As bad as he began to feel, these thoughts only kept filling his mind more. He bit into his lip for a second, snaking his hand out. With that, you moved again, stretching one of your legs over his. "Mmnm-" He made a small sound, excited at the friction. 'Maybe .. ' 

He shifted his weight, just enough to be able to straighten out his hips. ' _Y/N wouldn't even notice. Would they?_ ' Nagito inched a bit more of the blanket over his lap, running one of his hands down his stomach. 'No! This is wrong! Wrong, wrong .. ' 

He took in a breath, his heart racing. The weight of your leg over his, your body warm and still beside him .. He slowly managed to comfortably, yet cautiously slide his jeans down just enough.

He started to stroke himself, biting down on his lip again to hold any sounds in. His eyes roamed over your body, only reminding him of how disgusting, how sick this was. But in a way, it only turned him on more. He huffed, the sight and thoughts of you, his own self deprecation mixing together into some kind of dizzy mess. 

You moved an arm above your head, accidentally bumping into him. "Auah!" He moaned, quickly covering his mouth. He froze, staring down at you. No reaction. Not even a flinch _. Y/N, how heavy of a sleeper are you?_ For some reason, the risk of it all only made him want it more. He kept his pace, trying not to shake the bed any.He didn't even notice when your rolled over to your stomach. 

Your hand found his arm, groggily holding on. “Nagito?" You mumbled, looking up at him. You couldn't see his face all that well in the dim lighting. The faint strip of white light peeked out from under the bathroom door, slightly illuminating the room. His right hand gripped his cock, twitching under his sweaty fingers. "What .. What're you doing?" You asked in a soft tone, sluring a sentence together. "I-I .. " He choked on his words. _Think of a excuse, think of a excuse_! 

"I'm just having trouble sleeping y/n, that's all." Nagito couldn't build up the stamina to move eyes back towards you.If anything, seeing your face was all he needed. Slumped over beside him, hand on his left arm .. You nodded, gripping the blanket from his side to drag over yourself as you rolled over in the opposite direction. "Gh!" Nagito exclaimed, instinctively grabbing it back. 

"C'mon! You can't have the covers all to yourself.." You groaned, yanking it right off him. Nagito panicked, desperately trying to compose himself. (As in, attempting to get his dick back in his boxers before you-) 

It was too late. You let go of the blanket that had been bundled in your hand, staring back at him. His partially spread legs trembled, a hand over his exposed boxers. You were at a loss for words, staring directly at this situation. 

"Were you .. jacking off?" You asked, breaking the painful silence. "It isn't what you're thinking!" Nagito tried to save himself, pulling the blanket over himself. 

"You could have asked me to help you." You sat up with him, saying that casually enough to send a chill down his spine. "Huh?" Nagito held the blanket to his chest, hands still trembling."No, no you can't do that!" Nagito shook his head. "I couldn't let the hands of someone of your perfection touch someone so .. unworthy! So, revolting!"

"I don't mind." 

He looked away from you, hesitatingly pushing the blankets back into your lap before shuffling closer. He insisted you that you shouldn't do anything, still drawing his arms up around your the back of your neck with striking hesitation.

"Are you sure?" He looked over to face you, close enough to feel his breath over your lips. You nodded, looking down at his exposed dick in the dim room, dark .. but bright enough to make out the pre- _“hope_ ” that had already drooled out and ran down his skin. 

You blinked, realizing he was bigger than you'd expected. He watched you stare, lifting his shirt up a bit more for you.

“What is it?" He questioned, the sound of his voice startling you. "Nothing! Nothing it's just .. uh-" You shook your head, feeling your face burn up. "It's just not what I had expected."

"Is that a bad thing? I-I understand not having high expectations from s-"

"No! It's .. It's good. It's .. good." You repeated yourself, slowly beginning to run your thumb over the tip. "Is iiii-" Nagito cut himself off with a small moan, his grip around your shoulders grew tighter.

You pumped your hand around him, getting out guilty whimpers and shivers. With each movement, his voice only grew louder. "Y/NN-" Nagito gasped, dragging the last letter of your name out. He repeated your name under his breath, staring down at your hand. Delicate fingers stroking him.

"Shouldn't you .. tone it down a little?" You stopped with a whisper. God knows who had already heard him."Mm-" Nagito grabbed your hand, whining for you to keep going. "Do you want someone to come in here?" You asked, gently taking his hand. "I mean .. " You intertwined your fingers with his, looking down at his dick before going back to his pathetic expression."You surely didn't mind touching yourself beside me." You uttered, tilting your head. "Please! Nmm.." He whimpered, his lip quivering. "You should be ashamed of yourself.." You smiled, starting your pace back. 

"You're .. you're right.." Nagito agreed, his face redder than you've ever seen. Of course you'd never seen him like this. His arms locked around your neck, breaths shaky.."Nagito," You spoke in a low voice, getting a little hum against your neck in response. "If you feel that bad, I can leave. It isn't that late, you know. I could always ask to spend the rest of the night with Hajime." You said, waiting for his reaction.

"No! I want .." He bit his lip, holding in any noises that threatened to choke out. "Huh? Do you have something to say?" You asked, slowing down your pace. "I want you to stay, Y/N!" Nagito rose his voice through hot, breathy pants. "That's all you had to say." You said, going faster. You had started to get sweaty yourself, thinking back to the rest of the island. Did anyone hear anything? Would you really want to them to know-

Your thoughts stopped with a muffled moan, along with the slight movement of Komaeda’s hips. “Ah .. Are you already close?” You questioned, facing Nagito. He had his hand over his mouth once again, trying to keep any sounds on the down low. “Mmnnmm~” He moaned, tears stinging in his eyes. “Please! Please, Y/N! Spare me this moment!” He begged, growing closer. With each sound, you felt him twitch against your hand, growing louder. At this point, you gave up on volume control.

His entire body trembled as he whined out your name over and over. "Nnmm .. Y/N!" He tightened his arms, his thick, warm _"hope"_ spilling out onto your hands, and chest.“Hah .. Hah .." He panted, moving his hand down to yours, holding it there. 

"Did .. I do it right?" You asked, moving your head to meet his face. He was still panting, gripping your hand. "Of-Of course!"Nagito looked up. "Even if you had done a mediocre job .. I would have appreciated it anyway! I'm not even close to being worthy enough to be used by someone as yourself.." He laughed, noticing the cum that had gotten on your hands and lap.

He made a small yelp, moving both hands

off you. "Here.." Nagito took your hand, locking his eyes with yours before bringing your fingers up to his lips. "What're you-" You paused, watching him take three of your fingers into his mouth, beginning to suck on them. You couldn't get a single word out. The feeling of your fingers in his hot mouth, sliding up against his tongue..

He pulled them out, leaving your fingers drenched in saliva. "They're .. clean now." He kissed them once more, letting the excess drip down to your thighs. "Th-Thank you.." Nagito lowered his voice, moving his hands up to your face. “I guess .. you really do trust me.” He laughed, bringing his lips against yours. 

He slid his hands down to your neck and pulled away. “Goodnight, Y/N.” He smiled, giving you kiss on the cheek before composing himself. “Sweet dreams.” You said, lying back down beside him. “Y/N?”

“Do you .. think anyone heard anything?” He asked, laying on his stomach. “Probably..” You mumbled, rolling over. “What?!” He wheezed, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. “But! Maybe they’ll now how much hope y/n brought me.. I guess I really am lucky!” He hummed, looking down at you.

### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  * [←Previous Chapter](/works/24391795/chapters/70929330#workskin)
  * Add To C




End file.
